Drabble stories
by 7kstar
Summary: Hurt Dean..Dean can't help it, he just gets hurt way too often...the real question what happens now?
1. Insomnia

**E/O Drabble Challenge**

**Word – Relax**

**Disclaimer: **Nope I don't own them but I do enjoy playing with them. Will give them back if I have to…*pouts* But I would rather keep them.

**Word length** – 417

Not sure I can play often, nor do I seem to follow the rules regarding the word count.

Please let me know what you think. I don't mind constructive criticism as long as you give examples but please don't flame me.

I will add on drabbles as I figure them out or my muse cooperates with me. I love both brothers but for some reason I really love a hurt Dean. Hope you don't mind me joining in…even if I don't follow the rules.

For some reason I couldn't use the word as the title but it is in the story…so hopefully that counts?

* * *

**Insomnia**

Don't look at the clock. Dammit, I told you not to look at the clock. Fine, it's been five whole minutes. Five minutes since I've checked out the time and figured out tonight's gonna be a long long night.

Francis is snoring away. Why can't I join Sasquatch in sawing logs? I'm so tired, exhausted, my entire body hurts, but can I sleep, escape to oblivion? Nooooooooo…I guess not.

Of course, my evil side wishes to get even. I should get up; jump up and down on his bed. Scream, create a ruckus, so that my little brother gets as little shuteye as I do, but that would be too cruel, right? Right. Sigh, it has to get better, it has to.

Okay, where was I on the count, 99 sheep. 99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer, you take one down, pass it around…damn, now I want a beer and we're out. Hurts too much to get up just to go to the bar…puppy dog eyes, why did I cave to those damn puppy dog eyes. Should have gone to the store and gotten several cases of the good stuff. But no, I had to cave and let the Sasquatch rule the roost.

"Dean, come on…Relax you need to sleep. One nice deep breath, one little pinch. It will only sting for a second and then you'll be out like a light." A voice filtered through the maze of pain.

"Ouch!"

"Don't be such a baby, just relax and you'll drift off into oblivion. Sorry, but this time I'm _**not**_ taking no for an answer. You need to rest to heal. I need you back on your feet."

"I can't sleep, it won't work…" He nodded off mid-sentence and soft snores replaced his voice.

Now, maybe we both can get some sleep. Quickly and efficiently he checked over the bandages. So far you've been lucky, nothings infected, but tomorrow I better see what supplies I can scrounge up. Funny now that his brother had relaxed he looked so young and innocent. But this was one hunt that could wait for his brother to heal up before they finished it up. Carefully he got under the covers beside his snoring brother. He wanted to wake up if his brother stirred during the night. After all it was his turn to keep watch.


	2. Alarm

Disclaimer: Still not mine, although sometimes I do wish they were.

**Word - Alarm**

**

* * *

**

Funny, tonight as I gazed at the stars, a dark thought crept over my heart, would anyone even notice if I died tonight? Would they even realize that I had disappeared late in the dark?

My brother doesn't return my calls. My dad ditched me with some lame excuse that it was for my own good. So who even cared if I live, breathe or walk among the living?

Comfort, none of the answers gave me any comfort and all I am left with is dark raw emotions.

One last dark thought drifts through my brain before I fade into oblivion, why do strangers care more than my family? Did I do something wrong? I hear an alarm in the background, but I can't focus enough to figure it out. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day. If I survive through the night, got no one to call to ask for help…you got yourself in a pickle this time, didn't you?

"Sir, can you hear me? Sir…he's not responsive, thready pulse, God what animal got hold of him? Lock and load, let's get moving now."


	3. Keep

Word – Keep Word Count = 299

* * *

"He doesn't have any insurance so he can't stay here; you know the rules, Ms. Wallace."

"So you're sending him to county? When?" A predatory smile as she tried but failed to keep her emotions from showing.

"Within the next few hours, poor thing, he deserves better care, but I can't stall any longer." She cringes as she thinks about terrible treatment he will receive at the overbooked and overworked hospital staff. "If I could keep him here, I would, he's cute even unconscious and all torn up."

"Ashley, don't worry about it, I'll take care of it for you. I know how busy you are…just leave the paperwork with me."

"I don't know, the last one you took care of disappeared, ouch!" She instinctively withdrew.

"Ashley, you had something to give me?" Her hand stretched out.

"Here's his paperwork, I can't remember…there was something important…do you remember?" She took a step backwards as an overwhelming desire to escape and her rational thought fled from existence.

"You needed to check on Mrs. Rodriguez in room 400, stat." She gazed into the young girl's eyes.

Her spine tingled with fear and she just couldn't stand to be in the room anymore, the old man would be fine in Ms. Wallace's care and she was an excellent doctor. It wasn't her job anymore and without a hesitant glance she fled.

"Well now…that wasn't so hard was it?" She laughed as she ran her hand along his chin. "A firstborn, I can smell it and she licked her lips and such a pretty one, don't worry baby, I can't keep you long as you're the lucky one that is protected from me, but let's enjoy our time together shall we, well when you're awake that is."

* * *

_Do you like?_


	4. Drift

Noises floated and drifted around me, as my first awareness of consciousness was a persistent dull ache and a throbbing headache. I felt as if I was swimming upstream and I blinked several times before I finally was able to register my surroundings. _Hospital, great how did I wake up here?_ Then upon further inspection, I realized that the place didn't have the usual smells and sounds.

"Hey, I see you finally decided to join me."

An eerie chuckle sounded behind me. I tried to speak but my thoughts were too jumbled to make a coherent sound and I almost choked as a few ice chips were shoved into my mouth.

"You're a cutie…a keeper. I bet you break a million girl's hearts."

For some reason her hand on my cheek gave me the heebie geebies. I tried to shift away from her, but I couldn't focus enough to command my body to obey any of my signals. I cringed as her finger brushed my lips. Finally I managed to croak out a very poor joke, far from my normal standard, "There seems to be a draft, I need…I need my jeans."

"Shhh, you just need to relax. That black dog did a number on your body. It will take some time for it to heal and in the meantime, we will have the opportunity to become better acquainted." She pulled a strand of her long back hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"How do you?" I stopped in mid-sentence as fatigue overwhelmed me and I began to drift in the wind and I couldn't even figure out why I was focusing on that particular song.

"Shhh…take a nice deep breath. That's it, just rest…I'll take care of everything."

"I need…don't" I hated how weak I felt, how unimportant but I couldn't disobey her and my mind once again floated towards oblivion. Then one last thought as I realized that I wasn't wearing anything but my birthday suit. I felt I should be more upset, as her hand seemed to caress my chest.

Valiantly, I tried one last time to speak my mind, "How did you, black dog…"

"Shhh, just sleep and get your strength back."

I wanted to kick her away, especially as I felt her body rubbing up closer and invading my space. I tried to move, to react but only fear greeted me as I shivered in her arms. I couldn't focus as I knew any moment I would be sliced open with no one willing to even come to my aid.

"Shhh, relax it will be easier this way, what a yummy dinner, such a nice boy covered in such deep complex emotions, you'll feed me for some time to come, pet. Just relax; it will go easier on you if you do."

Her laughter mixed with my scream as I lost the battle to consciousness.

* * *

If you like please review...not sure about the title and yes I moved it to it's own story thread... Check out Vanished on my profile page. What do you think?


	5. Space

If you're looking for the continuation of the story I started here, check out Vanished on my story profile if you can't find it. .net/s/6760936/1/. Trying to keep one shots or two shots on this thread.

Word - Space = 388

* * *

"Dean." A gentle hand squeezed a shoulder trying to access the damage without doing any further harm. "Dean, look at me."

"Sammy, we haven't gone star gazing in a long time…Ooo Pretty Stars, don't you think?"

"Dean, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Silly boy, no fingers in space…nope no fingers, just stars…pretty stars."

"Okay, let's try getting up on three…think you can help me?"

"Nope, just want to watch the stars. Sammy it's been a long time since we've just watched the stars together, hasn't it, aren't they pretty?"

"K…Think it is time for Plan B."

"Nope, no Bee's just stars…did you hit your head, that's twice you've pointed out something that wasn't there."

Sam slipped his hand under his brothers knees and mid-back and lifted so that his brothers face was cradled in his neck. "Dude, you've got to lay off those donuts.

"Put me down…baby brothers don't…" Feeble hands slapped at his brother, trying to get him to listen to him. "Put…Sammy I don't feel so good."

"Dean, Dean…come on man, don't do this." Frantic hands efficiently laid his burden down and began CPR, keeping track of the compressions. He didn't even notice the siren's finally reaching its destination as he was pulled back out of the way.

* * *

Finally blurry eyes opened with a speck of green showing. "Welcome back to the world of the living, bro"

"What happened?"

"What always happens, you don't think but just react even if it could get you killed."

"Last thing I remember is drinking a beer and star gazing?"

Sam stares at his toes and when he looks up his eyes are very bright, "All I know is the next time you want to go star gazing we're getting back up."

"Tell me what happened." He couldn't help the big yawn that escaped.

"Later, Sleep, you need your beauty rest."

"Jerk."

Sam resumed watch, and waited for his brother's breathing to even out, finally he smiled as for the first time he felt his brother was out of danger. So he figured next time he would respond with his usual reply. Nah, why wait. "Bitch" he muttered as he grabbed his brother's left hand.


	6. Stall

Word – Stall

Count 435

I tried to go shorter, But Dean and Sam wouldn't shut up. Pouts. Hit that review button if you enjoyed it.

* * *

_Cactus, why on earth did it have to be cactus. God, how am I gonna live this one down?_ He muffled the whimper that was threatening to give away everything from one prying baby brother.

"Dean…quit stalling and come out here. We got to make a quick exit before the police arrive. That idiot is going on and on about someone messing up her precious plants. Never mind we just saved her life, can't believe that all she cares about that someone destroyed her plants."

_It's now or never. No I think I prefer never._

"Dean, you didn't land in a patch of cactus, did you? I mean you wouldn't be trying to hide an injury like that would you?" He smirked knowing full well his brother had been the unfortunate one to land in the patch. Now he just had to find out how much damage had been done, but it didn't mean he couldn't have a little payback.

"Look, I'll meet ya at the hotel."

Surprise didn't cover it when Sam forced Dean backwards and he landed on the toilet seat. Totally involuntary, he screamed and desperately tried to keep up the appearance that everything was perfect, but his body had other plans as he started to hyperventilate.

"Dean, oh God, I'm sorry, let me see…what's wrong? Hey, don't pass out…come on breathe, stay with me…Dean!"

* * *

"Don't say it." Laying on his stomach finally out of the hospital. Just his luck he had an allergic reaction to the stickers of the cactus.

"Hey, I wasn't going to say anything. Just glad we got it taken care of, gave everyone a bit of scare when you fainted."

"For the last time I didn't faint."

Sam chuckled, he couldn't help it, it was just too much fun to poke fun of his brother for his increasingly bad luck. "So, how's the butt."

Dean didn't answer but just gave his brother a familiar finger salute.

"Dean you have to admit it's a little funny, I know your bottom will be sore for awhile, but until you can sit down again, I think it just for the best that we enjoy the hospitality of this lush hotel."

"Sarcasm, so original, Dean looked down and then he grin and looked up again. "Bite me, and next time you're on your own, see if I protect you from the evil cactus again."

"Okay, you win, I surrender, how about some pie to celebrate your victory." Dean didn't say anything but his smile spoke volumes for all to see.


End file.
